Chefs and Bakers
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: In a world of corruption, crime, and the hunger for the title Mafia King, Charlotte D. Madeleine only trusted one group. Her family, the Big Mom Mafia. Then, she met Edward Thatch and everything changed. How can she love a man on the enemy's side during one of the biggest gang wars in history? All it took was a Chef and a Baker to change things.
1. Prologue

**_"MY CHILD!"_** _Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin, Head of the Big Mom Mafia and Matriarch of the Charlotte Family, screams in anguish and anger. A tall man with dark red hair and brown eyes runs through the pouring rain, a crying, newborn baby in his arms.__ A giant man rushes at him, crushing one of his legs with his Mochi Mochi Devil Fruit. The red haired man screams in pain and drops the baby, distracting his attacker and makes his mistake. The mochi man catches the baby before it hit the ground._

**_"FIND THAT BASTARD WHO TOOK MY CHILD!"_** _Linlin screams in pure anger before dozens of people run out of the cake shaped mansion.The man sighs in relief when he reaches the city storm drains and quickly uses his Water Water Devil Fruit to submerge himself in the water, having a bubble surround him._

**_"MY CHILD! MY MADELEINE!"_** _Linlin sobs in relief and happiness as the storm slowly dissipates. The children of Linlin sigh in relief as Charlotte Katakuri, the 2nd son of Linlin, walks back into the mansion with the newborn in his hands. The princess of the Totto Land District and the Big Mom Mafia, Charlotte D. Madeleine__ was safe._

\--

Seventeen years ago, Charlotte D. Madeleine was born and almost stolen from the Big Mom Mafia by her father. For seventeen years, she was given special treatment by Linlin and Katakuri while being disliked by almost all of her other siblings. Wanting a normal life, Linlin bought a brand-new two story building where 17 year old Madeleine would open up one of the best bakery and sweet shop in the entire city of Grand Line.

This is where she met her secret best friend, Edward Thatch, at 15 years old. This is where a Chef and a Baker fell in love with each other despite their families despising each other.

This friendship and forbidden love is going to shake up the entire city. With their denial of the love between, will they follow their families wishes or will they accept that they love each other... and only each other?


	2. Chapter One: Madeleine's Bakery & Sweets

**Fifteen**

A young 15 year old with long, crazy pink hair, ember orange eyes, and tan skin grins up at the newly installed sign above her bakery. Paint was spilled all over the overalls she wore over her pink sports bra and shorts, and her hair was in a ponytail.

_Madeleine's__ Bakery and Sweets_

"A restaurant would've been better," A 21 year old male with light brown hair styled in a pompadour, emerald green eyes, and fair skin states with an easy-going grin. The pinkette narrows her eyes at the young man before giving a grin of her own.

"Why's a chef in front of my bakery?" The young teenager asks while crossing her arms over her chest. The brunette laughs and he stuffs his hands into his pockets, leaning against the lamppost behind him.

"Why's a baker only fifteen and already owns a business?" He retorts, making the pinkette's grin grow a little wider. She walks up to him and puts her hand in front of her for a handshake. The brunette smirks before he shakes her hand.

"Charlotte D. Madeleine. 34th Lieutenant of the Big Mom Mafia and Head Sweets Baker," The pinkette introduces herself, noticing a gleam of recognition in the older man's eyes while his smirk turns into a wide grin.

"Edward Thatch. 4th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Mafia and Head Chef," The brunette introduces himself as he watches Madeleine's grin turn into a "D" smile.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Thatch."

Both Madeleine and Thatch **knew** this was the start of an amazing friendship.

"Nice to meet you too, Lieutenant Madeleine."

A friendship that should never be considered to be normal.

* * *

**Seventeen**

"Good seeing you Matthew!" 17 year old Madeleine shouts after the elderly man who just bought two of her blueberry pies. Her long hair was put into two boxer braids and her hands were covered in flour. Her 6'3" height wasn't even a third of the height of her bakery and the floor was crowded with different racks of all kinds of sweets and baked goods.

"It's like a ghost town in here! You finally goin' out of business?" 25 year old Thatch asks with a smirk while leaning against the open entrance of the bakery. He wore black slacks and a pale blue dress shirt. Madeleine grins as she takes off her apron, revealing her pink polkadot crop top amd high waisted dark burgundy skirt.

For the past two years, Thatch's and Madeleine's friendship grew into a wonderful bond between best friends. They kept each other secret from their families, wanting to savour their friendship in the odd society of normalcy. Thatch would always mention her as the Mystery Baker and Madeleine would mention him as the Mystery Chef.

"Nope. Just finished rush hour actually. What do you want this time?" Madeleine asks, grin still on her face, placing her head in her hands. Thatch laughs lightly before glancing around at all of the displays.

"Three cherry pies, a strawberry cake, the special order, and a bag of those homemade hot tamales candies," The brunette says, taking out his wallet and placing 1000 Berī on the counter. Madeleine gives him a "D" smile before going into the back kitchen for a few minutes. She comes back out, grin still in place while she puts down the baked goods Thatch wanted.

"Tell Teach-san, Izou-san, Whitebeard-san and Ace-san the Mystery Baker says hello again," The pinkette says with a wink before she opens the cash register and places the Berī inside, taking out 100 Berī and grabbing a bag of bagels from the rack next to her.

"There's a woman on the corner you always pass who needs money. Give these to her, please," Madeleine says while Thatch grabs the money and the bagels with a soft smile.

"We still going to our weekly outing of trying new foods Friday?" Thatch asks for confirmation. Madeleine opens the cash register again to count the money.

Thatch was always the first and last customer every time he came around. Madeleine opened her bakery at 6:00 in the morning and closed at 7:00 in the evening. Friday was her only regularly scheduled day off.

"Of course! I found the perfect restaurant in the Alabasta District," The teenager says cheerfully, making Thatch laughs.

"See you tomorrow morning Maddie," Thatch waves goodbye before he starts to walk out of the bakery.

"See you Thatch!" Madeleine says brightly, waving cheerfully before closing the door and switching the neon open sign off. She hums happily while she walks back to the cash register and starts counting the money. Focused on the money, the 17 year old jumps in fright when the door chimes. Three boys in masks point their guns at Madeleine, red bandanas covering their lower face. Madeleine internally rolls her eyes. They were a part of a weak little gang called the Crimson Mark that were currently annoying the Big Mom Mafia with trying to take territory for themselves.

"Give us all of your money and we won't kill you," The one in the middle says with a wild gleam in his eyes. He was the most dangerous out of the three. Madeleine slowly reaches to the side of the register where a pistol hid behind a couple jars of candy, sitting innocently against the register.

"You three must be beyond stupid to rob this bakery," Madeleine says while using her free hand to slowly take out the money from the cash register. Damn. She lost count, which means she's going to have to recount the money again. Madeleine smiles brightly when a tall shadow covers all three of the "robbers".

"Kata-chan!" Madeleine exclaims cheerfully while the three boys turn around, only to shit their pants at 48 year old Charlotte Katakuri, a Sweet Commander of the Big Mom Mafia, glaring down at them with fury, killing intent radiating off him in heat waves.

"These three aren't causing you any problems... right Madeleine?" Katakuri asks darkly while his arms slowly turn into mochi. Madeleine giggles, restarting her counting.

"Tried to rob me. They're from that annoying little gang... Red Bark? Blood Mark? No... oh! Crimson Mark!" Madeleine says, snapping her fingers when she remembers the name of the gang. The three boys gulp loudly before speeding out of the bakery, leaving behind dust forms of them.

"Thanks Kata-chan! It would've been a pain to clean up blood from the floor," The pinkette chirps as she counts half of the money and sets it aside.

"I'm almost done counting! They made me lose count. How's the Komugi District?" Madeleine asks while Katakuri watches her flip through the wads of cash swiftly.

"The damn police are camping out everywhere in Komugi. Mama has Brûlée looking into the officers possibly being on another gang's payroll," Katakuri answers while Madeleine writes down the amount she earned today on the calendar behind her before closing the cash register and grabbing a backpack from under the counter.

"Lée-chan will find out who's paying the blues. Don't worry," Madeleine says with a bright smile on her face, putting half the money in the backpack before zipping it.

"Here's 50% of my earnings from today," Madeleine says before she crouches down and opens the safe under the counter. She places the rest of the cash and her pistol into the safe before locking it closed and standing up.

"Oh! I have some snacks for you!" The pinkette exclaims cheerfully before rushing into the kitchen, coming back with a big container filled with donuts.

"Thank you Maddie," Katakuri says, placing a hand on the 17 year old's head before grabbing the backpack and the container of donuts.

"Special gift from the Mystery Chef!" Madeleine states casually while hugging Katakuri.

"This _Mystery Chef_ is continuing to get on my nerves with how little you're telling me about him," The giant man says with narrowed eyes, making Madeleine grin cheekily at her older brother.

"I can have secret friendships! I actually want to have friends outside of mafia connections Kata-chan," Madeleine says, technically telling the truth. She met Thatch outside of Mafia connections and she'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. Katakuri stares a little bit longer with his narrowed gaze before sighing in exasperation and turning to leave.

"I have to help plan a party tomorrow so Brûlée's coming to pick up the money instead," Katakuri says, making Madeleine pout slightly. Katakuri was one of the very few siblings that truly cares and loves the 17 year old. Most of them use her as a tool to get on their mother's good side. Brûlée was another sibling who cared for her.

"Tell Mama I said hi! Oh, and Ana-chan!" Madeleine exclaims cheerfully before Katakuri walks out of the bakery. The pinkette continues to smile softly while she starts to sweeps the floors.

Madeleine frowns when the door chimes again and looks up to see Aokiji, one of the three Grand Line PD admirals, leaning against the doorway with a lazy expression on his face.

"We're closed," Madeleine states flatly, making sure her posture was relaxed. Aokiji tilts his head curiously as he takes a step into the bakery.

"Mah, I'm just looking around," Aokiji says with a lazy shrug, putting his hands into his pockets. Madeleine narrows her eyes before going back to sweeping.

"My bakery is open every day, except Friday from 6:00-7:00. Come back during that time," She retorts irritably, not glancing at the admiral.

"Interesting... I'd have thought a criminal like you would be avoided," Aokiji insults, making Madeleine freeze. She looks up and glares at the police officer, clenching her fists.

"That is completely uncalled for! Falsely accusing me being a criminal, and you're a police officer!" Madeleine lies with a frown while leaning the broom against one of her displays. Aokiji yawns loudly, straightening up his posture. Madeleine growls lowly at Aokiji attempting to intimidate her with his 9'9" height.

"'falsely accusing', now that's funny," The black haired man says with a smirk before turning to leave. "I might be back for some breakfast...I don't know. It's quiet tiring to move around so much in the morning." Aokiji exits the bakery.

Madeleine relaxes, sighing in relief. She waits a few more seconds, in case Aokiji comes back again, before walking up to the counter. Opening a secret compartment, Madeleine takes out a burner phone and presses speed dial.

_"Yes?" _A feminine voice from the other end speaks into the phone, Madeleine starting to wipe down the counter.

"I have some things I need to talk to you about over lunch. When will you be free?" Madeleine asks, noticing a flash from the corner of her eye. Glancing out of the window, she sees the setting sun hitting a camera lens just right in a third floor window across the street. A stake out.

_"Tomorrow at noon. Come by my place,"_ The woman says tiredly while the pinkette tosses the rag she just finished using into the kitchen.

"Good! See you tomorrow Shakky-chan," Madeleine exclaims, walking over to grab her broom.

_"...be careful Maddie. There's talk about your bakery here in the Saobody District,"_ Shakky says quietly while Madeleine starts to sweep again.

"I'll be fine Shakky-chan. Did you like the anniversary present I got for you and 'Leigh?" Madeleine asks with a smile. Shakky chuckles.

_"Rayleigh hasn't had that good of a laugh in quite a while,"_ Shakky says, making Madeleine giggle.

_"I still haven't heard anything about a certain Whitebeard Mafia commander and a certain Big Mom lieutenant becoming a couple in the news,"_ The woman adds slyly, a blush forming on the pinkette's cheeks at the suggestion.

"Shakky-chan!" The 17 year old exclaims, Shakky laughing at her embarrassment.

_"I have to go before Rayleigh tricks people into fighting each other,"_ Shakky says, making Madeleine laugh before she hangs up. Pocketing the phone, she goes back to cleaning up her bakery after the busy day.

* * *

Madeleine flips through the pages of a newly issued candy magazine while waiting for her friend and informant, Shakky. A glass of whiskey sat innocently in front of her, barely touched.

"Look at that hottie," A man from somewhere behind states in a drunken loudness. Madeleine rolls her eyes, not caring for the comments about how she was dressed. She wore a pale pink, mesh dress shirt with solid pink fabric covering her chest, a black pencil skirt, pale pink heels, and pantyhose. Her untamable hair was in a messy bun and her lips were painted a dark red.

"Idiot! Do you see the tattoos on her back and arms?! The Big Mom Mafia will kill you if they find out you were talkin' about someone they were protectin'!" Another man scolds in a harsh whisper, making the 17 year old smirk. In the middle of her upper back was a black skull with candycanes as crossbones tattoo and just below it was **LT. XXXIV** in black cursive. Across her arms and ending on her shoulder blades were black raven wings.

"Of course I see them, shithead! I'm not a fucking idiot," The man snaps before the bar door opens. A tall woman with a bob cut of dark blue hair, tan skin, and dark eyes walks in with a smile on her face and a shirt showing off her skinny waist and big chest.

"Maddie! How are you? Has my new employee been treating you well?" The woman asks cheerfully, sitting next to the smiling Madeleine.

"Hi Shakky-chan! Hatchi-kun's been wonderful!" Madeleine answers jovially while she sets down the magazine. Shakky gives another smile before leaning closer, the bartender already placing a drink in front of her.

"How is everything at your bakery?" Shakky asks calmly before taking a sip of her drink. The pinkette sighs, exhausted and irritated.

"That little gang, Crimson Mark made a move on my bakery. Kata-chan came by just in time to scare them off, but I know they'll be back," Madeleine starts before she rubs her forehead, trying to suppress a migraine.

"There's also some blues across the street, staking out my building. Aokiji even came by yesterday after closing. It seems I'm a suspect in something, do you have any ideas on what it is?" Madeleine adds quietly before taking a sip of her whiskey. Shakky carefully glances around her bar for any eavesdroppers

"I heard from one of my police informants that the police are holding good evidence against _someone_ in the Big Mom Mafia for multiple murder charges. Enough evidence that a judge can't rule not guilty," Shakky starts, calmly taking a sip of her drink.

"Unless one of my siblings failed to... take out their target, no one should be suspected of murder charges," Madeleine retorts, straightening her shoulders.

"My informant spoke about some nasty rumors spreading around the precincts. About there being a–about a serial killer running in the streets again," The older woman adds hesitantly. A loud yell from behind makes Madeleine tense, a drunken man getting into a brawl. She slowly relaxes while leaning closer.

"A serial killer?! Shakky, what's the chance of this happening?" Madeleine asks in shock. There hasn't been a proper serial killer since 20 years ago, months after Gol D. Roger's execution.

"Unfortunately, it may be true. He said that they've found two bodies previously, but kept it secret from the public. They don't want to cause panic in the streets if they officially name him a serial killer," Shakky answers, making Madeleine run a hand over her face.

"I'll have to speak with Mama about this. She probably already knows, but I don't think she knows how severe this is. Oh, Thatch needs to know too! I'd feel terrible if something happened to someone in his family," The pinkette says to herself, messing with the silver sapphire ring on her left middle finger.

"_You_ have to be careful Maddie. If this is truly the work of a serial killer... I'll call you when my informant tells me about a possible pattern," Shakky says before downing her drink.

"I will. I promise. Thank you, Shakky-chan. Knowing you, what information do you want as payment?" Madeleine asks with a small smile. Shakky laughs lightly before ordering another drink.

"There's talk of someone wanting to make a good deal in a couple of merchandise. Needs a good broker," Shakky starts before they go through their exchange of information on other things. The knowledge of a possible serial killer running around doesn't leave Madeleine the entire day.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter. I don't have anything to say really... oh well. Bye!_**


End file.
